jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Zaduśny Zdech
Zaduśny Zdech (ang. Smothering Smokebreath) — gatunek małego smoka, przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Skręćkarcze Bagna. Słynie z umiejętności maskowania się w wytwarzanym przez siebie dymie i rozkradania metalu. Wygląd Zaduśny Zdech to bardzo mały smok, niewiele większy od Straszliwca Straszliwego. Posiada podłużne, zbite ciało i dwie pary opatrzonych czarnymi pazurami krótkich łap, służących mu do poruszania się po lądzie. Zdech jest wyposażony w jedną parę proporcjonalnych skrzydeł, dzięki którym jest bardzo szybkim i zwinnym lotnikiem. Ma długi ogon, pokryty na całej długości poszarpanymi wypustkami, a przez jego grzbiet biegnie rząd krótkich, wygiętych szpikulców. Jego głowa jest stosunkowo duża do reszty ciała, umieszczona na krótkiej szyi. Pysk przypomina maskę z głęboko osadzonymi, żółtymi oczami i dość dużym rogiem nosowym wyrastającym wysoko nad nozdrzami. W paszczy smoka znajduje się rząd ostrych zębów oraz fioletowy, rozwidlony niczym u węża język. Smoki z tego gatunku pojawiają się głównie w kolorze szarym, ale nie jest wykluczone, że istnieją też osobniki w innych barwach. Siedlisko i dieta Zaduśne Zdechy zamieszkują w grupach jaskinie na Skręćkarczych Bagnach. Są bardzo terytorialne. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies smoki te zasiedlają również wulkany, zaś według DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk można je spotkać w Raven Point. Zaduśny Zdech, jak większość smoków, jest prawdopodobnie mięsożerny i żywi się rybami bądź innym mięsem zwierzęcym. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies gatunek ten preferuje baraninę i kraby. Zachowanie i tresura Zaduśne Zdechy są smokami stadnymi, zawsze trzymają się w grupie. Razem budują jedno wspólne, wielkie gniazdo w celu obrony przed większymi gatunkami i razem zdobywają potrzebny do budowy surowiec, którym jest metal. Lecąc stadem, wytwarzają chmurę dymu, w której niemal niemożliwym jest dostrzeżenie pojedynczych osobników, i tą metodą atakują przepływające w pobliżu ich leżą statki bądź w ostateczności wikińskie wioski. Są podstępne i inteligentne - by zgubić pościg i bezpiecznie donieść zdobycz do gniazda, rozdzielają się na kilka mniejszych podgrup zamaskowanych dymem, z których jedynie część zabiera metal, a część służy za dywersję. Ich naturalnym konkurentem jest Zbrojoskrzydły, ponieważ oba te gatunki kradną metal dla własnych celów. Jeśli znają się na jego terytorium, rozkradają jego zbiory i zabierają do gniazda. Zaduśnego Zdecha prawdopodobnie można wytresować - smok ten nie jest agresywny w stosunku do ludzi czy zwierząt, a metal kradnie jedynie dla celów obronnych. Nieznana jest metoda tresury, ale, jak w większości przypadków, należy zapewne zdobyć zaufanie smoka poprzez zaoferowanie mu pożywienia bądź pomocy. Moce i umiejętności Gorący oddech thumb|180px|Ogień Zaduśnego ZdechaZaduśne Zdechy nie zieją ogniem w formie płomieni - zamiast tego używają przypominającego je, ekstremalnie gorącego powietrza. Z pomocą rozgrzanego oddechu topią metal, budując z niego struktury swojego gniazda. Dym thumb|180px|Mgła Zaduśnych Zdechów Zaduśne Zdechy słyną z wytwarzania chmur dymu, których używają do maskowania się. W ten sposób trudno namierzyć pojedynczego osobnika lub w ogóle zorientować się, co atakuje. Wikingowie przez długi czas sądzili, że za dym i ataki, powtarzające się wielokrotnie w okolicach gniazda smoków - Skręćkarczych Bagien - odpowiedzialny jest znany z podań Mgławy Potwór. Zdechy wykorzystują tę umiejętność, by ułatwić sobie kradzież metalu, potrzebnego im do budowy gniazda. Inne umiejętności Zdechy potrafią świetnie komunikować się w stadzie - umieją zastosować dywersję podczas ucieczki, rozdzielając się na kilka zamaskowanych dymem podgrup i rozbijając pogoń. W grupie są też bardzo silne - są w stanie unieść statek lub ogromną kulę metalu, kilkanaście razy większą od pojedynczego smoka. Etapy rozwoju Zaduśny zdech (2).png|Jajo Zaduśny zdech (6).png|Pisklę Zaduśny Zdech.png|Dorosły osobnik 200px-Smothering Smokebreath Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka pojawia się jedynie w grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk oraz School of Dragons - koncepcja jego wyglądu w obu przypadkach nieco się różni. Według DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk jajo ma okrągły kształt, skorupa zaś jest pokryta wieloma wypustkami, przez co jajo strukturą przypomina kamień. Ma czarną barwę i jarzące się lekkim różem miejsca przypominające pęknięcia. Według School of Dragons ma ono owalny kształt, czarną barwę oraz świecącą, różową linię przecinającą jajo. Skorupę otaczają do tego chmury dymu. Pisklę Młody Zaduśny Zdech praktycznie nie różni się od dorosłego smoka niczym poza rozmiarem czy drobnymi różnicami anatomicznym, z których najbardziej charakterystyczną są duże oczy. Pisklę posiada ponadto nieco jaśniejszy odcień szarości, z kolei na końcach skrzydeł znajduje się ciemniejszy niż u dorosłego kolor. Tytan Tytaniczny Zaduśny Zdech różni się od formy dorosłej między innymi barwą. Zmienia ją z szarości na jaskrawy turkus, gdzieniegdzie przyozdobiony również kolorem niebieskim oraz żółtymi elementami na końcach skrzydeł, ich zgięciach oraz szponach. Na szarych błonach kończyn lotnych pojawiają się granatowe pręgi. Ponadto pysk smoka jeszcze bardziej przypomina maskę - uwydatnieniu i zaostrzeniu ulegają jego krawędzie oraz róg nosowy. Wydłużają się też kolce na grzbiecie i wypustki na ogonie Zdecha. Słabości *Ze względu na swój rozmiar Zaduśne Zdechy są łatwym łupem dla większych drapieżników - muszą bronić się przed nimi, tworząc metalowe gniazda. Pojawienie się ''Księga smoków Grupa Zaduśnych Zdechów w formie animowanej ilustracji pojawia się w krótkometrażówce ''Księga smoków, po tym jak Pyskacz otwiera książkę. Są w prawym górnym rogu, tuż za bardzo dużym, szarym smokiem. ''Jeźdźcy smoków Zaduśne Zdechy pojawiają się w odcinku ''Skręćkarcze Bagna, kiedy Czkawka dostaje wiadomość o przesyłce przeznaczonej dla niego. Wyrusza wraz z przyjaciółmi na poszukiwania statku Johanna Kupczego, który miał ową przesyłkę dostarczyć, jednak w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach zaginął. Znaleziony na oceanie Johann twierdzi, że jego łódź zaatakował i porwał na Skręćkarcze Bagna tajemniczy stwór z podań - Mgławy Potwór. Jeźdźcy udają się we wskazane miejsce i znajdują wrak powieszony wysoko na drzewie, jednak mglisty obłok wyrywa im z rąk poszukiwaną metalową skrzynkę. Śledząc "Potwora", bohaterowie odkrywają, że to stado Zaduśnych Zdechów, które chcą zagarnąć metalową skrzynkę ze przesyłką i użyć jej do budowy gniazda. Przyjaciele odciągają ich uwagę, zabierają przesyłkę i uciekają z powrotem na Berk. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk Zaduśne Zdechy pojawiają się ponownie w odcinku ''Kto mgłą wojuje.... Trafiają na Berk w przywiezionym przez Johanna Kupczego metalu, będącym tak naprawdę fragmentem ich gniazda ze Skręćkarczych Bagien. Zabierają cały metal wikingów z Berk, w tym całą ich broń, przez co ci są osłabieni i bezbronni. Sytuację wykorzystuje Dagur Szalony, który okazuje się stać za podrzuceniem gniazda i wykorzystaniem kupca. Atakuje Wandali, jednak jego armada zostaje pokonana, a flota zatopiona - jeźdźcy resztkami metalu zwabiają Zaduśne Zdechy nad statki, a te kradną Berserkom cały metal, niszcząc okręty. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Zaduśne Zdechy powracają w odcinku ''Sączysmark dostaje siekierkę, kiedy to Sączysmark wraz z Czkawką i Astrid próbuje odzyskać rodzinną ślubną siekierkę, która utkwiła w pancerzu dzikiego Zbrojoskrzydłego. Aby tego dokonać, jeźdźcy sprowadzają Zaduśne Zdechy do legowiska smoka, gdzie zwierzęta sieją spustoszenie i pozbawiają Zbrojoskrzydłego pancerza, przez co ten staje się całkowicie bezbronny. Widząc to, Czkawka za pomocą ogromnej, wykonanej z metalu kuli, odciąga Zdechy od smoka. Po wszystkim zwierzęta powracają na swoją wyspę. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Zaduśne Zdechy ze Skręćkarczych Bagien Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Smothering Smokebreath *Exotic Smothering Smokebreath *Dustbrawler *Flutter-Fog *Gritpicker *Rattling Smokebreath *Smogger W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Zaduśny Zdech jest jednym ze smoków do wytresowania. Jego kryjówka mieści się na Lava-Lout Island. Zjada baraninę i kraby. Został on powiększony, aby można było na nim latać. DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Zaduśny Zdech pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 29 sierpnia 2014 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Został on powiększony, aby można było na nim normalnie jeździć. Smok posiada zmodyfikowaną animację Szczerbatka (bez siadania). Ciekawostki *Przez długi czas wikingowie byli przekonani, że za mgłę i zniknięcia statków w okolicach leża Zaduśnych Zdechów jest odpowiedzialny "Mgławy Potwór", gdyż jedyne, co byli w stanie dostrzec, to wytwarzany przez smoki dym. *Zaduśny Zdech swoim zbieractwem metalowych części nieco przypomina zbierające błyskotki sroki. * W odcinkach ''Skręćkarcze Bagna oraz Kto mgłą wojuje... Zaduśne Zdechy próbowały ukraść protezę Czkawki. *Jest on podobny do Straszliwca Straszliwego, ponieważ również podróżuje w grupach i jest niewielkich rozmiarów. *Podobnie jak Zbrojoskrzydły jest ściśle uzależniony od człowieka - bez wytwarzanego przez ludzi metalu, te gatunki wyginęłyby z powodu braku odpowiednich środków obrony. Zobacz też en:Smothering Smokebreath es:Extinguehumo ru:Дымодышащий Душитель de:Im Rauch verschwindender Qualmdrache it:Soffiafumo Soffoca fr:Souffle Fumimortel Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Zaduśne Zdechy Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies